Trouble In Paradise
by 1ImperfectBlessing
Summary: Here is a story that came to me while I was watching NCIS Los Angeles. It takes place right after Kensi returns home from Afganistan. She has gotten past the trauma and moved on with Deeks, but what happens when Jack has his eyes set on her and Talia has her eyes set on Deeks. Will these two lovers have their happily ever after or will Jack and Talia win?
1. Chapter 1

Kensi and Deeks sat in her living room eating pizza and watching tv. They had been enjoying each other and neither one knew of what was ahead of them. Kensi was laying with her head on Deeks' lap while he massaged her scalp. No words were spoken because he knew what she needed after the case they wrapped earlier in the day. Kensi had to go undercover with Talia to a bar where she came close to being the victim of rape because Talia didn't back her up.

It had been hard for Deeks to have to listen to Kensi being friendly and seductive to another man, even if it was for a case. Kensi has been home from Afghanistan for almost a year now and they finally made "their thing" official two months ago. Nobody knew about them yet because they were not ready to tell the team. Deeks was there for Kensi every step of the way while she recovered from what she went through during her captivity and she would be forever grateful for him.

They had just dozed off when Deeks' phone alerted him to a text message. It was from Talia.

Where are you Marty? I want to see you. Can I come over?

This made Deeks mad. Nobody but Kensi was allowed to call him that. He hated his name but loved the way it sounded when his partner said it. He looked over to the sleeping beauty laying on his lap and gently shook her. "Kens, wake up. I need to leave for a few. I'll be back shortly," he told her.

He didn't wait for a reply. He got up and quickly got dressed. As he headed for the door, he shot Talia a reply.

Where are you? I'm coming to you, we need to talk.

He waited until he got her reply before leaving the apartment. He didn't have to wait long before he got the text. He looked down at her reply and stood there for a minute.

I'm sitting outside your place. I have a special surprise for you. Please hurry.

Deeks could not believe that Talia was sitting outside his house. He had to let her know he was not interested. He hoped that she would listen and understand everything he has to tell her. He shot a quick reply.

Be there in five.


	2. Note to my readers

Hi guys, I'm sorry it is taking me so long to continue the story. I have had a lot going on these past couple weeks. My niece gave birth and the baby was in the hospital for some health concerns. I have been sick and going through some other personal things. I promise to come back to the story as soon as everything dies down and I am feeling better. Please be patient with me.


	3. Chapter 2

As soon as Deeks left, Kensi got up and went to the bedroom. She got into bed and was sleep again in no time. Monty climbed up and went to sleep by her feet. She knew that Deeks would be back shortly so she was not worried about him needing protection. She just hoped it had nothing to do with Talia. There was something about that lady that Kensi didn't trust. She trusted Deeks with everything in her and knew he would set Talia straight, but Talia seemed to have other motives. She didn't want to have to fight another agent for something that already belonged to her. Deeks was hers and she would defend what they have at all costs.

Deeks got to his place and easily spotted Talia's car in the parking lot. He exhaled loudly before getting out of his car and walking over to hers, tapping lightly on the window as not to startle her. She opened the door for him to get in. Once he was inside, she locked the doors again. She leaned over to kiss him but he pushed her back.

" _Talia, we need to talk_ ", he told her. He waited for her to get settled back in her seat before he continued. " _Look Talia, I am in love with Kensi. We are together now. I would appreciate it if you would respect what I have with Kensi and stop calling me this late at night."_ He started to climb out the car when she spoke.

" _What does she have that I don't? I'm sure she will understand when you break it off with her. You don't love her Marty. I'm the one you want. Marty, stop settling for less than you deserve."_ She reached over and started to straddle him.

 _"Look Talia, I am not interested in you. Please do not call me this late again and don't show up at my place again. One more thing, you are not to call me Marty"_ , he told her before he gently pushed her off of him and climbed out of the car. He walked back to his car without looking back at a very pissed off Talia.

He made his way back to Kensi's place and found her sound asleep in her bed. He climbed in and put his arm around her. She instantly cuddled up to him and they slept in that position for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm truly sorry for the long wait. Been going through some things and had some health complications. Without further waiting, here is chapter 3.

Chapter 3

The next morning, Kensi was the first on up. She climbed out of bed and went to start their coffee for the morning. She enjoyed the nights she spent with Deeks more than anything in her life. She was a little worried about what Sam and Callen would do when they found out about Deeks and their 'little sister'. Just as Kensi starte to put the things out that Deeks would need to make breakfast, there was a knock at the door. She looked over at the clock to see that it was only 7:00 in the morning. She wondered who was knocking on her door this early. She went to the living room and grabbed her gun off the table before going to answer the door.

She was shocked to see the last person she thought she would ever see again, Jack. After the shock came pure anger. _"What the hell are you doing here Jack? What do you want?"_ , she asked him. He was taken back by the rage in her voice and the happiness in her eyes. Neither one noticed the bedroom door opening and Deeks coming out.

 _"Kens, I came to get the woman I love back. I've missed you and I want to come back home. Let me in so we can talk."_ , he said. He waited for her to move aside and when she didn't, he sighed and his rage took over. He moved closer to her and lifted his hand to grab her. Before Kensi, knew what was happening, he back handed her and she fell to the floor. Deeks came out of the room when he saw her hit the floor.

 _"Babe, who was that at the door"_ , he asked acting as if he had just woken up. When he saw Jack ready to hit Kensi again, he grabbed the gun that she dropped when she fell. _"Who the hell are you and why is Kens on the floor? Kens, are you ok_ , he asked moving to help her up. He kissed her good morning and helped her off the floor. He held her around her waist and looked up at Jack.

 _"I think its time for you to leave now. Me and Kens have to get ready for work and I don't think she wants you here"_ , he told Jack. He could see the anger in Jack's eyes so he made sure Jack saw the gun in his hand. He left Kensi's side to close the door and lock it after Jack left. He turned to look at Kensi with sympathy in his eyes. She sat on the floor with tears in her eyes and Deeks knew she wanted to cry but was not willing to let him see it. He went to her and kissed her cheek, _"Ill be in the kitchen if you need me. I love you Kensalina"_ , he told her before walking into the kitchen to start preparing breakfast for the two of them. He could hear Kensi's sobs and it made him want to go after Jack and kill him for hurting her.

After he was finished preparing Kensi's favorite breakfast, he went to find her. He was surprised to see that she had showered and gotten dressed for work already. She walked up to him and gave him a passionate kiss. _"Thanks for putting Jack out. I didn't know what to do after he hit me. I love you Marty"_ , she said and gave him another passionate kiss before going to set the table while he got ready for work. The two ate breakfast together and headed to work. Deeks drove and decided to stop and get Kensi's favorite donuts on their way in. He figured she could use them after the morning she'd had.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I am truly sorry for the long wait. I promise to do better. I am just getting back in the swing of things after some family issues and bronchitis flare up back to back. I'm feeling much better and I'm back, as long as my bronchitis doesn't flare up again.

As Deeks pulled up at OPS, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and rolled his eyes. He didn't want to talk to Talia after what happened that morning but he decided to listen to what she had to say. _"I'll be in after this call"_ , he said to Kensi before answering the phone. He was frustrated and was not in the mood for any mess.

 _"What do you want Talia"_ , he snapped. He sat there listening to her cry about how much she loved him and they belonged together. He really didn't have the patience to deal with her right now but he needed her to understand that there was nothing between them and He was in love with Kensi. He had to get her to see that. He didn't know what to do, so he decided to talk to Kensi to see how she wanted to handle it. _"Let me call you back in a few. I need to talk to Kensi about this"_ , he told her. He hung up the phone and went inside.

Once inside, he was met by the death glares of Callen and Sam. _"What the hell did you do to Kens and why does she have that bruise on her face"_ , they asked him in unison. He didn't answer them, just went to look for her. He found her in the shooting range. He waited for her to empty her clip and went and pulled her close to him leaving light kisses on the now visible bruise on the cheek Jack hit her on. _"We need to talk baby. Last night when I left, I went to talk to Talia. She can't understand that want you and only you. That's who called when we pulled up here. What should we do?"_ He waited for her to answer.

She turned around to look him in the eyes, _"I'm sorry for not telling Callen and Sam what happened. I know they got loud with you about the bruise. Call Talia and tell her to meet you at our favorite restaurant. I'm coming with you to show her that our love is true. It's the only way she'll get it"_ , was her response before she leaned in to give him a passionate kiss which he gladly returned.

She went back out to the bullpen and called Callen and Sam over. _"Listen guys, Deeks did not give me the bruise. You guys owe him an apology when he comes out here and you better give it to him."_ They just nodded that they understood.

Kensi's phone vibrated on her desk indicating an incoming call. She looked at the caller id and ignored the call. A few seconds later, she got a text, _'Our conversation isn't over. I will get what belongs to me.'_ As she deleted the message, Deeks came back from the shooting. She gave him a look letting him know that she needed to talk to him when they had the chance. He nodded letting her know he understood just as Eric whistled letting them know they had a case.

Thirty minutes later, the team was out following leads from the case. Someone was killing marines that just got back from Iraq. Kensi and Deeks were on their way to talk to the latest victim's wife and daughter. As they drove, Kensi reached over and took Deeks hand in hers. She placed a feather soft kiss on his palm before speaking. _"Babe, I got a text from Jack while you were setting up the date with Talia. He's not happy about this morning and said that it's not over. I want you to watch your back"_ , she said.

He looked to her and smiled that smile that always melted her heart before speaking. _"I promise I'll be careful sweetie. I want you to be careful to. I don't want him near you after what he did this morning. I love you Kens"_ , he said.

By the 5:00, the team wrapped up the case, the killer was the widow of a marine who died in Iraq. She was killing off the members of her husband's team to avenge his death. After the debrief, Kensi and Deeks headed back to his house to get ready to meet Talia. They were ready to let her know once and for all that they loved each other and she needed to step off.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so sorry about the long wait. I have been real sick. I'm not 100% yet, but I'm getting there. Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is a bit dark, don't be mad. I'm trying to get to where I can update everyday you guys.

Deeks and Kensi, Got home with enough time to shower, walk Monty, eat a light dinner and get dressed to go out to meet Talia. They were ready to get Talia to understand that they were in love and nothing was going to change that. _"Kens, I'm going to walk Monty, why don't you shower while I'm gone and when I get back, I'll shower and then we'll eat,"_ Deeks said. Kensi nodded and headed to the room to pick out her outfit for the night. She knew chose the dress she wore on her first date with Deeks. She went to the bathroom and started the shower. She didn't hear the door open and was surprised when she felt someone grab her from behind. She turned around and was stunned to see Jack standing there.

 _"What the hell are you doing here Jack? What do you want,"_ she asked. The only response she got was a slap in the face and a kick in the stomach. She didn't to fight back as he picked her up and took her to the bed. He tied her hands and feet to the bed. He undressed himself and looked at her with an evil smile on his face. _"I told you that you were going to pay for this morning. Nobody talks to me the way you or your boyfriend did,"_ he said. Kensi prayed that Deeks would come through the door any minute. She closed her eyes as Jack climbed on top of her. He lined himself at her center and looked at her. _"Open your eyes,"_ he said and slapped her across the face. When she complied, he thrust himself inside of her hard, eliciting a scream from her. He laughed at the pain he saw in her eyes as he thrust hard inside of her. He got up and got a lighter from his pants pocket and went back to the bed.

He entered her again and the thrusts were harder. He flicked the lighter and brought it down to her breasts. He held it there and when the heat became too much mixed with the pain of his thrusts, she let out a blood curdling scream. Deeks, who was on the way back with Monty, heard the scream. He recognized Kensi's scream and him and Monty ran to the house. He snuck and the house and ran to the bedroom. The scene he saw made him sick on the stomack. He couldn't think about himself, he had to save Kensi. He grabbed Jack in a choke hold and threw him to the floor. He grabbed a gun out of the drawer on his bedside table and hit him across the head, knocking him out. He went to Kensi, who was bleeding and crying. He cut the rope off her arms and she threw her arms around his neck and cried.

 _"Kens, I have to call Hetty and tell her what happened and call the cops. Do you mind if I go to the living room to make the calls or do you want me to stay here and make the calls,"_ Deeks asked. The only answer he received was her grip on his shirt becoming tighter. He pulled her off the bed and when she tried to walk with him, she screamed in pain. He grabbed her robe and put it on her before picking her up and carrying her to the living room while he made the calls and they waited on the police and their team to get there. Deeks held Kensi close to him. He couldn't believe what happened to the woman he loved. He wanted to go in the room and shoot the bastard in the head.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm truly sorry for the long wait. I have been dealing with some things but I hope to be able to update as much as possible. Thank you to all of my followers for sticking with me. Here is the next chapter you guy. I hope you enjoy it.

Deeks sat Kensi on the sofa so that he could call Hetty. She answered on the first ring. "Mr. Deeks, what can I do for you", she asked. She listened as he told her what happened to Kensi and she informed him that she would call the rest of the team and they would be there shortly. He called the police and after he was sure they were on the way, he put the pone on the table and just held Kensi. He waited until the team and police came before he let go of her. He told them what he heard and saw when he came back from walking Monty. The police took Jack (who was starting to wake up) into custody. Deeks rode with Kensi to the hospital and the team stayed to process the scene. Hetty took Monty to her house while the investigation was open.

When they arrived at the hospital, Deeks ran to keep up with the paramedics as they rushed her to a room. He was stopped at the door of the room. He didn't want to sit and wait while Kensi was in the hospital. He had to be with her and make sure she was ok. Nell and Eric, who was just arriving at the hospital saw Kensi being rolled down the hall and Deeks fighting with the nurse to let him go with Kensi. Nell put her hand on Deeks' shoulder and he turned to look at her. "Deeks, you have to let them take care of her. She is in good hands", she told him. He sat down in the chair behind him and put his head in his hands. He wanted nothing more than to put a bullet in Jack's head but he knew Kensi needed him more than ever right now.

Deeks was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Hetty come in followed by Sam and Callen. When Sam put his hand on Deeks' shoulder, he almost jumped out of his skin. "whoa, it's just me bud, relax. I need you to listen to me Deeks, Kensi is a fighter. She will be fine, and if I know you, you are not going to leave her side as long as she need you", Sam told him. Just then, the doctor came and addressed the team. They listened as they were told Kensi's condition. Nell had tears in her eyes, Eric held her tightly. Sam and Callen both looked like they were ready to go strangle Jack when they were told Kensi had first degree burns on her chest. Hetty kept her cool but inside, she wanted to go and beat the hell out of Jack. Deeks punched the wall and sat in the chair.

Kensi was being kept overnight for observations. Deeks agreed to stay with her and the rest of the team knew it was no point in arguing with him. Once they were told they could go see her, everyone went down to the room they were told. They talked a little before everyone, except Deeks, left for the night. When it was just the two of them, Kensi broke down and Deeks just held her. "Why did he do this to me Deeks? What did I do to deserve this? I don't deserve your love anymore because I cheated. Leave and go find someone worthy of you", she told him.

Deeks was shocked by the words that just came from Kensi. He sat there stunned and quiet. Kensi took that as he was going to leave her and she recoiled, she couldn't take the man she loved looking at her as a tramp and looking at her with disgust. When Deeks felt her pull away, he snapped out of his trance. He looked over at Kensi who was balled up in the bed. He shook his head and reached for her. she pulled away. He pulled her to him.

"Kens, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here with you and this is where I'm going to stay. I don't want anyone but you. There is no one more worthy of my love. You did not cheat, he raped you. I love you". He pulled her in and kissed her lips. One thing for sure, he knew was that Kensi was going to be just fine as long as he had anything to do with it.


End file.
